


Odd Places

by booksaremyreality



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was over, the rift was closed, but there was still much work to be done around the Shatterdome. Raleigh decided to stay, for more reasons than one. One of those reasons was Chuck Hansen. Chuck has been incredibly tired the few weeks after Stacker Pentecost shoved him in an escape pod and shot him to the surface, burns all over his body. He tended to fall asleep in random places, one of his favorite places was only Raleigh. <br/>-or-<br/>3 times Chuck fell asleep on Raleigh and 1 time they fell asleep together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Places

1.

Chuck always likes to shower first because he says Raleigh hogs all the hot water. Raleigh just rolls his eyes and suggests they shower together instead. Chuck leers at him. 

"Not like that." 

"Yeah whatever old man, just come on." 

Chuck is already naked when Raleigh begins to strip and Chuck stares unabashedly at his ass. They both step into the steamy shower and Raleigh watches the rivulets of water cascade down Chuck's flushed, freckled skin. He turns around to grab the soap from the small shelf in the shower when he feels a pressure on his back. He cranes his neck, turning it as far as it can go to see Chuck's sleeping form resting on his shoulder. He smiles fondly and tries to figure out how to turn around without dropping Chuck. Finally after some failed tricky maneuvering he decides that he'll just have to wake him up. 

"Chuck." Chuck moans and rolls his face into Raleigh's shoulder. He calls his name again, louder. Chuck wakes with a startle jerking away from Raleigh's shoulder, slipping and almost falling. Raleigh chuckles huskily and Chuck, embarrassed, whips him with the wet wash cloth. 

"Shut up old man."

"You know I'm not that old." 

2.

The mess hall emptier now that the war was over. A lot of the workers have been sent home. Mako, Chuck, Raleigh and Herc all sit at one table together eating the questionable meatloaf that was being served for lunch. Raleigh shovels it mindlessly into his mouth ignoring the taste. Chuck is unusually quiet next to him, head resting on Raleigh's shoulders. 

Mako giggles, covering her mouth with her hand and looks at Chuck before looking down. Herc just smiles into his food and says nothing. Raleigh gives them both weird looks before going back to his tasteless meatloaf. He notices that Chuck isn't eating his food and looks at his shoulder to see that Chuck is asleep. Mako giggles again and Raleigh rolls his eyes, gently shaking Chuck awake. Chuck blinks blearily before blushing when he realizes where he is.

Herc and Mako burst out laughing and he blushed even harder. Raleigh smiles and presses a kiss to the side of his head only to be elbowed in the ribs.

"Oh fuck off." He snaps, but wraps his ankle around Raleigh’s. 

3.

The Shatterdome has a rec. room. No one ever used it because everybody was always busy but now that there's no war ... well you get the picture. It has kind of become Chuck and Raleigh's little hide out, a place to get away. There are several games to play including foosball, air hockey, and pool. There are several large TV's set up in different areas around the room and large couches sett up in front of each one. Raleigh and Chuck were currently on the couch in front of the TV's which was playing old American movies with Chinese subtitles. Raleigh is half asleep, drowsily running his hands through Chuck's hair, who is pinning his legs to the couch with his heavy body. His left hand grips Raleigh's lumpy sweater as his rubs his face unconsciously in Raleigh's lower belly. 

"I love you." Chuck mumbles. 

"I love you, too." Raleigh whispers, finally dropping off to sleep. 

+1 

Raleigh is already in bed, cold and lonely, waiting for Chuck to return from helping his father. The clock beside the bed casts a blue glow over the otherwise dark room and Raleigh sighs. Just when Raleigh is about to fall asleep, a body slips in behind his. 

"Chuck?" He mumbles blearily. 

"Who else would it be genius? You got other people sleeping with you at night." Chuck snaps. 

"No Chuck, only you, Chuck." Raleigh is more vulnerable when he sleeps. 

"Yeah, old man, only me." Chuck wraps his arm around Raleigh and throws his right leg over Raleigh's. 


End file.
